


Rosalina's Big Visit

by FreightTrainFrank



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Humor, Size Difference, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreightTrainFrank/pseuds/FreightTrainFrank
Summary: Rosalina decides to pay a visit to Mario's planet. Unfortunately, there was some problems with scale that had been unaccounted for.





	

Rosalina was walking through her Comet Observatory. In one hand was her wand, and in another was her long golden cigarette holder, a freshly lit cigarette at the tip. She periodically took a long drag on her holder, blowing clouds of smoke that twinkled like stars. She looked at the vast cosmos, a few cosmic objects standing out to her. One was a planet that seemed to be a giant donut, one was a rainbow race track floating in the depths of space, and another was a planet that Rosalina recognized to be the one that the hero Mario was from. She had once retrieved Mario after he had been blasted off into space, just as she did whenever anybody else was launched into outer space. He had retrieved all of the grand stars needed to power her Comet Observatory from all over the galaxy.

As she looked on at the planet, she pondered what it was like living on the planet, and the kinds of things that could be found there. As well as the people. True, she had the Lumas, and there were occasional visitors, but it could still get rather lonely on her observatory. She took a drag on her cigarette holder as she thought for a moment. She supposed that she didn't have much to be busy about currently, and that it wouldn't be that much of a hassle to pay Mario a visit.

So, she told the Lumas that she would be away for a while, and went to the front of her observatory where she found a large, ornate cannon, coloured sky blue like her dress. This cosmic cannon was what she used to send lost beings back to their home planets, and it was her favoured method of travel as well. She adjusted the cannon's aim so that it pointed at the planet.

Climbing into the cannon's barrel, she reached over and held out her cigarette holder to the fuse, the the lit cigarette at the tip igniting the wick. She placed her holder back in her mouth and took a drag, grinning slightly as the fuse burned down.

Soon, the cannon fired in a thunderous boom, blasting Rosalina out like a comet. She nonchalantly shot across the stars, flying at amazing speeds toward her destination.


End file.
